


Lekcja gry w golfa

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo ładnie proszę o Narryego na polu golfowym. Niall jest tam pierwszy raz i niezbyt sobie radzi, spotyka Haz który z niego przyjacielsko drwi i w końcu daje mu kilka lekcji i Niall się staje coraz lepszy i w ogóle, słodki koniec proszę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekcja gry w golfa

            Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, osłaniając oczy od słońca i spojrzał za malutką piłeczką. Nie miał pojęcia jak ci wszyscy ludzie dookoła niego wiedzą dokładnie, czy trafili czy nie – on nie widział nic poza ogromnym, zielonym terenem i wysokim słupkiem z flagą powiewającą na wietrze.  
 - Nie trafiłeś.  
           Niall podskoczył, zaskoczony. Myślał, że jest tu całkiem sam, razem z torbą Liama, piłeczkami Liama i kijami Liama. To Liam wrobił go w ten cały „cudowny” sport. Niech go diabli wezmą. Teraz pewnie siedział w klubie golfowym, pijąc sok i flirtując z kelnerką. Obrócił się więc i zobaczył chłopaka, wysiadającego z wózka golfowego. Miał na sobie luźne białe spodnie i czarną koszulę na krótki rękaw. Ręką zakrytą białą rękawiczką odrzucił brązowe loki i uśmiechnął się w stronę Nialla, ukazując dołeczki, od których chłopak nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.  
 - Harry – przedstawił się, wyciągając kij i podchodząc bliżej do blondyna.  
 - Niall – odezwał się Horan, ściskając dłoń Harry’ego i rumieniąc się nieznacznie pod jego zielonym, intensywnym spojrzeniem.  
           Niallowi nie przeszkadzało patrzenie w oczy Harry’ego – były duże i ładne, i miały tę barwę, którą Niall naprawdę lubił, ale kiedy nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia przez dobre kilkanaście sekund, doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak może wziąć go za dziwaka, dlatego szybko pochylił się i wyciągnał z woreczka kolejną białą piłeczkę. Położył ją na stojaczku i bez większego zastanowienia zacisnął palce na kiju i zamachnął się, ryjąc główką trawę.  
           Harry roześmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i poklepał przyjacielsko jego ramię.  
 - Wiesz, jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, będziesz musiał zasponsorować nowy trawnik – powiedział, po czym sam zamachnął się i uderzył w piłeczkę Nialla.  
           Zmrużył oczy, śledząc trajektorię lotu i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Zarzucił kij na ramię i obrócił się w stronę Niallera.  
 - Tak to się robi – powiedział, mrugając i zaśmiał się, gdy Niall spłonął rumieńcem. – Spróbuj jeszcze raz.  
           Niall naprawdę nie chciał w dalszym ciągu upokarzać się przed nowo poznanym – i seksownym – chłopakiem, ale westchnął pod jego natarczywym spojrzeniem i ponownie ułożył piłeczkę na stojaku. Ścisnął kurczowo dłonie na rączce kija i zamachnął się. Piłka wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
 - Nie było tak źle – ocenił Harry, zagryzając uśmiech. – Jednak zazdroszczę twojemu chłopakowi, masz mocny uścisk – dodał, poruszając znacząco brwiami.  
           Niall czuł się, że się rumieni. Zrobiło mu się koszmarnie gorąco i najchętniej zdjąłby własną koszulkę. I być może także Harry’ego.  
 - Nie… Nie mam chłopaka – wychrypiał w końcu.  
 - W takim razie możemy popracować nad ruchami twoich bioder – zapowiedział Harry, odkładając na bok swój kij i kładąc na ziemi kolejną piłkę.  
           Niall był zbyt zaskoczony tym wszystkim, by zorientować się, co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili poczuł dłonie Harry’ego na swoich ramionach, kiedy go obrócił, stajac za nim tyłem, dociskając się lekko do jego ciała.  
 - Ustaw się bokiem… O tak.  
           Niall zadrżał, gdy ręce Harry’ego przesunęły się wzdłuż jego ramion, zatrzymując się na jego dłoniach, ściskających rączkę kija. Harry oparł brodę na jego ramieniu, owiewając odsłoniętą szyję gorącym oddechem.  
 - Ugnij kolana… Pochyl się…  
 - Czemu mam wrażenie, że to wcale nie zmierza do nauki gry w golfa? – Wymsknęło mu się i zarumienił się, słysząc cichy śmiech Harry’ego.  
 - O tym porozmawiamy kiedy indziej – zapewnił go. – A teraz powoli i spokojnie…  
           Razem unieśli ręce, biorąc zamach i uderzając w piłeczkę, która wzbiła się w powietrze i tym razem Niall był pewny, że opadła na trawę tuż przed dołkiem, turlając się powoli, zanim do niego wpadła.  
 - Widzisz? – Harry uśmiechnął się, odsuwając się od Nialla.  
           Niall zarzucił kij na ramię i odwrócił się, unosząc lekko brwi i posyłając chłopakowi niepewny uśmiech.  
 - Dzięki?  
 - Tylko tyle? – Obruszył się Harry, uśmiechając się cwaniacko i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
 - Liczyłeś na zaproszenie do mojego łóżka?  
           W oczach Harry’ego pojawiła się figlarna iskierka, kiedy pochylił się nad niższym chłopakiem i miękko złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku.  
 - Wezmę to jako zaliczkę – szepnął, odsuwając się na tyle, by ich wargi w dalszym ciągu dotykały się, gdy mówił.


End file.
